


It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

by theweird1



Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Malec Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, a little bit of Alec coming out the closet, somewhat love at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Unlike his siblings, who would bring a date once in a while, Alec never did. He had just turned twenty-five that September and still had no prospects. Well that was mainly his fault. He still was not out with most of the staff at the family company or with his parents for that matter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt Advent Calendar Event over on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x).  
> Day 2: Mistletoe  
> No beta'd but I hope you like.

Alec stood by the door just waiting for Jace to be through flirting with the new receptionist. Poor girl, she didn’t know the heart ache she was in for. Izzy, on the other hand, was no were to be seen and Alec was getting tired, really tired. Alec didn't like parties, but at the bosses’ son he had to be there. Unlike his siblings, who would bring a date once in a while, Alec never did. He had just turned twenty-five that September and still had no prospects. Well that was mainly his fault. He still was not out with most of the staff at the family company or with his parents for that matter.

He heard his name from the left and turned to see Izzy arm and arm with the most gorgeous man Alec had ever seen. Black hair, perfectly coiffed, black skinny jeans, or maybe they were painted on, and a jacket that showed purple or green, depending on the light. Alec quickly pulled his jaw up off of the floor just in time for Izzy to introduce them.

“Alec, this is Magnus Bane. He is the new style reporter.” Alec remembered. Their last style reporter at _Elite_ quit after the woman and his mother got into a fight about clothing. Alec was just surprised that his mother would hire a man for the job. She was old school about the fact that only women know fashion. There must have been something special about Magnus.

“Nice to meet you.” He put out a hand to shake. The man’s hands were firm, warm, and soft. God he was an idiot.

“I think I see Simon over at the punch, excuse me.” Oh that sneaky little woman. She had planned this. Bring an incredibly handsome man over to Alec Lightwood, the man of few words, and then leave him to sputter about.

“That was not subtle.” Magnus said with a chuckle. Alec turned back to the man and apologized for his sister. “No, it is quite alright. I knew from the moment she started talking about you what she was up to.” Alec flushed bright red. 

“I haven’t….” Magnus nodded and placed his hand on Alec’s arm. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything. I know how hard it is to find your own voice, especially in this industry.”

“Do you mind if I ask...are you gay?” The last word came out in almost a whisper. Even Alec cringed at how bad it sounded. Why should he be embarrassed to be himself and to ever say the word out loud?

“I don’t mind at all. No, I am not gay, I am bisexual.” Alec blinked. He head heard of bisexuality, the same with pansexual, but he had never met anyone that openly admitted it. “I can understand that you might be apprehensive about it, but being this way is not a curse. And from what I have seen with your sister, she approves and is even trying to get you a date.” Alec groaned. 

“That would be Izzy.” He sighed, but now that he had this man all to himself he kinda liked it. He was not under the impression that Magnus liked him at all, but maybe it would help just talking to someone else in the community. “How did you get into fashion?”

That started a long conversation about cloth and dresses and things Alec didn’t understand but still found fascinating. During their conversation they moved from one spot to another just talking. After Magnus had opened up about his career, Alec had done the same. He had never really wanted to be an editor, he would rather write for the magazine, but his parents didn’t want that. As the eldest he would take over the company one day.

They ended up in the corner by the bathrooms, talking about sports and drinks. Magnus stopped and looked up then smiled. Alec frowned and looked up to see what the man had seen. Above Alec was a sprig of mistletoe.

“Interesting.” Magnus mused.

“Historians are not quite sure where the tradition came from. Some think it could go all the way back to Norse mythology and…. Sorry. I didn’t mean to sprout off history.” He said, trying to back track. 

“I don’t mind. I like to learn, but I do know it is bad luck not to kiss under the mistletoe.” He looked from Alec’s eyes to his lips. Alec found himself flushing. 

“I don’t want bad luck...” He looked around but didn’t see anyone looking their way. Izzy must have put this up just in the right place. 

“May I?”

“Please...” Alec had meant to say yes, but the sudden need had taken over, making him nearly beg. Magnus smiled and leaned in.

He tasted of cherries and the mixed punch Jace had made. His lips were soft against Alec. Unfortunately the kiss was over too soon. Magnus pulled back looking at him as if he was unsure if Alec wanted to take it farther. Something snapped inside him. Maybe it was from his upbringing, the fact that he was held to a ridiculous standard or maybe it was because Magnus was fucking hot, but he reached over and pulled Magnus back into the corner by his skinny black tie.

“I think...I need more practice...”

“I would love to help.”


End file.
